forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dimension door
| type = | school5e = Conjuration | domains5e = Trickery | oaths5e = Vengeance | level5e = | type5e = | refs5e = | level4e = | type4e = Daily | keywords4e = | refs4e = | level3e = | descriptors3e = | domains3e = Portal, Travel | school3e = Conjuration (Teleportation) | type3e = | refs3e = | school2e = Alteration Dimension, Shadow Universal (province) Mentalism, Variation | spheres2e = | level2e = | type2e = | refs2e = | school1e = Alteration | level1e = | type1e = | refs1e = }} Dimension door was a conjuration or alteration spell that unerringly teleported the caster and possibly other objects or creatures to a nearby location. Effects When using dimension door, the caster chose a destination that the caster could see, visualize, or describe precisely in distance and/or direction, and was instantly teleported there without error. For example, "onto the bough of that tree", "back to the entrance of this mansion", or "downward 300 ft at a 45-degree angle to the south" were sufficient. The earliest versions of this spell had a minimum range of 630 ft (192 m) that could be extended by casters of higher levels. There was also a weight limit to how much living or non-living matter the caster could take along. Before the Spellplague, the minimum range was slightly longer (680 ft or 207 m) and other willing creatures (or their weight equivalent) could be teleported as long as they were in contact with the caster, either directly or in joined-hands fashion. The caster's level determined how many and what size creatures (and their possessions) could be teleported. After the Spellplague, this spell was available to less experienced wizards but could not transport anyone except the caster and had a range of 50 ft (15 m). After the Second Sundering, dimension door could carry one willing passenger (of size roughly equal to or less than the caster's) within 5 ft (1.5 m) at the time of casting. The range was fixed at 500 ft (152 m). If the chosen destination was occupied by something solid, various bad things could happen to the caster, all he or she was carrying, and any passengers. The early versions stranded the travelers in the Astral plane. The pre-Spellplague version would bounce the travelers to a random suitable location up to 100 ft (30 m) away. If there was no suitable landing area they bounced again up to 1,000 ft (305 m) away. If that failed, then the final bounce left the travelers at the point of origin. Each "bounce" was increasingly painful and the damage was cumulative. After the Second Sundering, a blocked destination area bounced the travelers back to their origin and they suffered force damage. Components This fast-casting spell only needed a vocal component. History The spell was attributed to Netherese arcanist Oberon in and was originally called Oberon's extradoor. Appendix See Also * Arcane gate * Lutzaen's frequent jaunt External links * * * D&D Beyond References Category:Conjuration spells Category:Alteration spells Category:Dimension spells Category:Shadow spells Category:Universal (province) Category:Mentalisms Category:Variations Category:Oberon's spells Category:Kara-Turan spells